1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive composition for electrophotography. More specifically, the present invention relates to a photosensitive composition for electrophotography, which comprises 100 parts by weight of polyvinyl carbazole, 5 to 50 parts by weight of a perylene pigment and 5 to 50 parts by weight of a halonaphthoquinone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyvinyl carbazole has been widely used as an organic polymeric photoconductor for the production of photosensitive layers for electrophotography. Polyvinyl carbazole is an electron donor, and it is known that polyvinyl carbazole forms a charge-transfer complex together with an electron acceptor to exert a sensitizing effect.
It also is known that in a photosensitive layer formed by dispersing an inorganic or organic photoconductive pigment in the above-mentioned charge-transfer complex, the pigment acts as a charge-generating agent and the complex acts as a charge-transferring agent and the photosensitive layer has excellent electrophotographic characteristics.